


The touch of your hand

by Truthwritaslies



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Truthwritaslies/pseuds/Truthwritaslies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe was born unable to feel physical sensations. Then he meets Nick; who not only is a Grimm, but also the only person whose touch Monroe has ever felt.</p><p>(will eventually be Nick/Monroe)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> The characters herein belong to NBC and I make no profit off this story.

It had been both a gift and a curse his whole life. 

A gift because it allowed him to fight his way up to a comfortable spot in the family by essentially ignoring injuries that would have had another blutbad doing it's best to curl up and protect the weak spot. 

A curse because he couldn't feel his mother's hugs or Angelina's lovebites or even the texture of his favorite shirt.

His parents had taken Monroe to see specialists but for all their poking, prodding and tests none of them could say why he had no experiance with tactile sensations. Eventually the specialists decided amongst themselves that it must be some form of C.I.P.A., though there was no history of it in either side of Monroe's family.

He could taste the ice cream or the tomato soup, could differentiate the flavors, smells and so forth, but they were the same temperature as far as he could tell. 

He felt pressure but only in the way that he felt his body resisting the pressure. If you put a hand on his back and slowly increased how hard you were touching him he wouldn't feel it until he was pressing back to avoid being pushed over. Monroe wouldn't feel a needle until it went through the flesh of his palm and even then it was only the feeling of the skin parting, not pain or wetness or anything else connected to it. 

So it's a complete shock when this Grimm grabs him, slams him against the stairs and Monroe can _feel_ it. Actually feel the sensation of the Grimm's body heat, his hands and fore-arms pinning Monroe down, his body straddling Monroe so that it's just the smallest bit hard to breath. 

It's amazing and thrilling and just confusing enough that he flinches back. Luckily it's the right move in this situation: grabbinmg a cop to try and hold on to the senstation would be seen as a threat and right at this moment he needs to appear as harmless as possible. It's just too bad that both the fear of a Grimm and the accusations of child kidnapping and murder are there to distract him from all the new sensory input.

 

Monroe is marking his territory (just a little touch up to keep the world from encroaching) when he smells the Grimm again. 

He hurries inside, trying to decide what to do. 

Remembering what happened earlier makes it too tempting not to try touching the Grimm, to see if it was a fluke or his mind playing tricks on him because of stories his grandmother used to tell or if it was a real thing. With only a little regret for what he's about to do to his window Monroe leaps through the glass and wood to take down the Grimm. 

It wasn't a fluke. 

He can't feel the texture of the Grimm's jacket as he bears them down to the ground but he can feel the Grim's body heat radiating through it, feel the shape of muscles hidden by his shirt. When he throws the Grimm against the side of his house their hands accidently brush and a tingle shoots through him at te feeling of skin on skin. 

Monroe is slightly giddy and it makes him reckless, inviting the Grimm in and chatting with the monster from the fairy-tales. The name Marie Kessler is sobering. 

Talking with the Grimm, with _Nick_ , it's easy to see he's so new that the wrapping hasn't even been taken off him. 

When Nick slams him against the wall again it's only the still novel sensation of, well, sensation and his strict regiment that keeps Monroe from taking Nick's arm off at the elbow. 

Perhaps that's why he's crazy enough to allow Nick to talk him into helping find the little girl.

Monroe wonders if this is what it's like to be on excstacy. Feeling high and constantly wanting to touch. He'd been trying to feel things all day only to be disappointed agan and again. 

It's hard to control himself when he gets to the edge of the other Blutbad's territory, his every instinct screaming at him to get out and take the Grimm with him, protect the only living thing he's ever had any genuine contact with. 

But Nick is just as determined as his ancestors and every other cop on the force. There is no way that even Monroe's superior strength will keep him from making his way inside that house so when Monroe feels his control slipping to the point where Nick is little more than a confusing mix of predator/prey he jumps ship and heads home. 

He spends all night worrying about what happened to Nick. Monroe will never admit it, especially not to Nick, but when Nick shows up far too early the next morning with more questions about his ancestors and other wesen Monroe is so far beyond relieved that even his first kill can't compare with the joy he feels.


	2. 2

Monroe doesn't like casual touch, either giving or receiving it. Such touches often come at one from behind or the edges of the peripheral and it makes him paranoid. It could be a simple pat on the shoulder or it could be, as was the case when he was 13 and had an argument with his cousin Jeff, someone all but ripping the meat off his back.

Blutbaden by their very nature have to be careful not to show too much of their superior strength to humans they aren't hunting. It's harder for Monroe to judge how much strength he's using, so he tells clients that he's a germaphobe and most don't press him for a handshake. 

When Nick asks him to watch his aunt, to watch over _Marie Kessler_ as if she is just some old lady instead of a Grimm whose reputation had put that of many of her ancestors to shame, he wants to say no. Hell, he does say no but then Nick touches his shoulder and says that he trusts Monroe. 

Who does that? Who says something like that, that earnestly, to a Blutbad? Who touches a blutbad like he can't bite your hand off for the sheer audacity of being so familiar with his person? This touch thing is making him weaker than Achilles, collapsing at the least hint of sensation. 

So he goes to protect the horror of the Wesen world. Monroe stares down at her babbling on about family and vengeance while his mind is busy wondering if he would be able to feel it if she touched him. He's almost worked up the nerve to give her a quick poke when he realizes her eyes are open. His stomach drops and he flinches back, hoping she can't read his mind. 

Her voice is low, threatening and despite the fact that she smells of fatal sickness Monroe can easily believe she's more than his match. 

It's almost a relief to see the threat that veers off at the last moment, leading him down into the maintenance areas. He tries to be gentle at first, just scare them off, but the stress has been gnawing at his restraint and hitting the floor makes him snap. The scent of blood hits him in the face like a slap and he realizes he's gone too far. 

Monroe doesn't run but he does his best to leave as quickly as possible. He feels awful abandoning his post but he can't trust himself. Not with the whole place smelling like thanksgiving dinner and despair, not with the blood and the fear and most of all _Marie Kessler_ with her awful eyes that he just knows will haunt his dreams for a long time to come. 

Monroe is somewhat glad he didn't manage to touch Marie. He's not sure if he wants to know if this touch thing is something to do with Nick himself or if it would work with any Grimm.

He really doesn't like the fact that he's apparently getting attached to a Grimm after only a couple days.


End file.
